The present invention relates to a musical testing device and more particularly to a drum beat counter attachable to a drum head. The speed of drum beating and stick speed has long been debated between drummers. A reliable method and apparatus for counting drum beats is needed to measure the drum beats or stick speed for drummers. Furthermore, drumming students need to practice speed and timing of drum beats to ensure that a cadence is being performed at the proper rate over time. Thus, what is needed is a drum beat counter to measure stick speed and drum beats over a time period for improved drumming information.